


Sex and Candy(fanvideo)

by orphan_account



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Gen, Tributes, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I smell sex and candy hereWho's that lounging in my chairWho's that casting devious staresIn my direction(Zac Hanson fan video)





	




End file.
